Confused Boy
by ITeraPrince
Summary: He needed answers to what was going on with him otherwise he'd stay a confused boy. Fluff One Shot.


Confused Boy

Ever since he turned thirteen many things changed within Harry Potter, though the physical was obvious there was something deep inside that confused him. It all began when he first saw Hermione when he got back from summer, her hug which was normally warm and inviting gave him a new feeling like his stomach was a whirlwind and that her skin touching his set fire to him. When she pulled away she missed Harry's confused expression as she turned to Ron who had arrived with her family.

Since that moment he has been thinking about it all, why was she making him feel that way. Maybe she was practicing some magic that was making him feel that way or she had some new perfume that he was allergic to? All logical guesses but that was thrown out the window when he saw her again and caught himself staring at her lips and imagine what it would be like to kiss her. He jumped in his seat a bit shocked at his own thoughts causing him to leave his friends behind at the great hall.

In order to give himself time to think about everything he had to distance himself from Hermione before things got worse before he could understand them. He borrowed a book from the library after talking to Madam Pince about his condition, she had a peculiar smile on her face that made Harry feel uneasy as if he was missing something obvious. When he checked the book out Harry found a bookmark that she placed on a specific chapter, a few days ago he opened the book for the first time to that bookmarked page and his throat caught at the title.

Hormones, the book he had borrowed from the library was a biology book and that's why Madam Pince was smiling at him earlier. But Harry somehow provoked himself to read it without anyone around of course, otherwise the other boys will question him if he was mental or not. Maybe they'll die of a fit of laughter and Harry will be convicted of murder and set to Azkaban. Bloody Hell, his mind was going crazy for sure… he had to read more to find a way to stop this madness.

Flipping to a fresh page, he was seemingly almost done with the chapter when he heard something that made him jump. "Harry Potter!" oh no, his mind went into overdrive as the person he had been avoiding has finally come to claim his life. He shuffled the book into his bag and got ready to sling the bag over his shoulder in an attempt to escape but he was too late she was standing by the door pacing towards him waving her finger "Oh no, you're not escaping me this time. Tell me why are you avoiding me?"

Harry tried stepping back but he was stuck, his back hit the wall and she was in the way of the door coming closer to him "I haven't been avoiding you, what are you talking about?" he said trying to play coy to escape. But Hermione was not falling for the trick, she shook her head and put her hands on her hips showing how mad she was… if she was a cartoon she'd probably be fuming smoke from her nostrils "Harry don't play dumb with me it doesn't suit you, I barely see you past breakfast and just before curfew when we say goodnight to each other. Explain yourself right now."

Her piercing eyes made it hard to breathe "I… I can't." he managed to choke out. She only looked more annoyed; Harry glanced down at her feet swearing to see cracks around her shoes "And why not?" she pressed him, Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything that resembled the truth but nothing came out. He wished he had the courage to say what he needed to but his body wouldn't let him "It's not that simple… Hermione."

"Harry whatever it is, we can work around it… together like we always do." Her face seemed to soften as if in sympathy trying to reach out to him. But Harry was still cautious "Not this time." he plainly rejected her offer for help and he can clearly see the pang of hurt in her eyes. "Why?" she gasped her hand raised towards her lips, Harry hated lying to her or talking around it so he finally gave way "Because… it's you."

"Me? What am I too ugly to be around now? Did my teeth grow without my knowledge?" Clearly she didn't take it well, her hands flailed around as she came up with more reasons that weren't true at all. Harry walked closer to her shaking his head "No, of course not." She bit her lip to hold in her frustration desperately trying to help him "Then what is it Harry?"

"I'm… I'm…" Harry mumbled trying to tell her but his mind and body were sending him different signals like green then red then back to green again. Hermione filled with confusion, sympathy, curiosity and a whole slew of other feelings looked to him for his reply but when nothing came frustration won "You're what? Harry come on spit it out!" she didn't mean for it to come out harsh like it did but her frustration made her pop. Feeding off her energy Harry yelled back with much emotion "I think I'm in love with you!"

"Wha… what did you just say?" now it was her turn to stagger, she was caught off guard clearly and Harry was relieved that he was now able to explain himself. He took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes before confessing "I said I think I'm in love with you, I think about you all the time and get these fuzzy feelings in my stomach that I think is happiness because it makes me smile. And when you look me in the eyes I can feel my chest tighten as if my own body is choking me and I can't breathe." he kept going… with each word feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But when he was done he took note of Hermione's expression, which was full of shock and confusion… his name the only thing that came out of her "Harry…"

Harry knew deep down that everything had changed and that there was no turning back now, now that she knows. "I know that wasn't something you'd want to hear and our friendship is probably shattered now but you asked and that's my reason for… for avoiding you." He couldn't bring himself to see her anymore or hear her reply without the chance of possibly breaking down in front of her. So he made his way towards the door to leave but was stopped when he felt her hand on his wrist.

Turning to her questioningly, she smiled through her tears whispering to him "Come here, silly boy." in a swift motion she pulled him into a soft kiss that blew Harry's mind. His heart felt lifted and his body was hungry for more of the feeling that she was currently giving him. He lifted her up causing her to squeal as they continued to kiss, showing each other their feelings without words as there was no more need for it.


End file.
